


Unravel

by All_Hail_Reylo (McDanno50)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lightsabers, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/All_Hail_Reylo
Summary: Rey reached out to cradle his face with her palm; she smiled as he leaned into it with a growl. Kylo Ren may be a monster, but she loved him all the same.Rey Smith is your average student at Rebels University where she takes Mythology 101 with Professor Skywalker. All this talk of monsters and monster hunters make her thirsty. That's when she meets the mysterious Kylo Ren. He's handsome and rich, but most of all he's just angry and sexier than sin. Dark secrets threaten to consume them both. Can they weather the storm together? Or will fate ultimately force them apart?





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own 'Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi' or any other entity of the Star Wars franchise. The characters and general plot of the movie(s) all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. This story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read.**
> 
>  
> 
> Hi everyone, I'm back for a little more Reylo. The story/chapter titles come from the song "Unravel" by Jonathan Young (yes, the Tokyo Ghoul season 1 opening theme - but roughly translated into English). I was inspired to write this after I felt the lyrics in my bones, so please join me on this crazy ride into a universe where monsters exist as do the men and women that hunt them!

          Before tonight, the forest had been a haven.

          But now it betrayed her as icy wind stung her eyes. Low slung branches whipped at her watery cheeks while their fallen brothers scratched and pulled at her exposed legs. Even the moon mocked her as its silvery beams failed to find her through the heavy foliage above.

          Everything about this place was daring her to trip.

          It was like a bad horror movie: one false move would send her tumbling down onto the leafy floor. Except there was no B-rated movie director to yell ‘cut’, there were no make-up assistants to fix her up or make her pretty. Worst of all, there was no freak in a mask chasing her with a plastic knife dripping in red corn syrup.

          No, the beast that chased Rey Smith was very real.

          She couldn’t hear it over her gasps for breath or her footsteps crunching over autumn leaves, but she knew it was there. Chasing after her with barely a sound, surprisingly quick as it weaved around obstacles and leapt over forest debris.

          The beast was gaining ground just as surely as she lost it. When she dared to glance back, its giant hulking shape spurred her on despite the obvious truth nipping at her heels.  

          Rey never stood a chance against a child of Mother Nature and the full moon that reigned over the night’s starry sky.

 

┼┼┼

 

_ Six Months Ago _

          It was dark out when Rey finally left the library. The janitor kept the back door open for the bargain price of a steaming cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin she snagged from the shop on campus. It was a cheap price to pay for the extra quiet time studying.

          When she rounded the corner of the brick building she wasn’t surprised to find her friend Finn waiting for her. He was sprawled across a park bench scrolling through whatever interested him on his phone. He didn’t seem to have a care in the world and for that, Rey was determined to give him a fright.

          “Finn!” she yelled.

          He startled, and his resulting glare could be seen from the twenty or so feet that separated them. “Way to give me a bloody heart attack before I’ve even had a drink yet.”

          Rey laughed and closed the distance between them quickly, her backpack bouncing as she ran. She leapt into his arms just as he rose from the bench. “I’ve missed you!”

          “I was only gone for a couple of days,” he mumbled fondly into her hair.

          It was true. Finn had gone home to visit his family after the death of one of his relatives at his mother’s request. He had left Tuesday morning and it was Friday evening which could only mean one thing: karaoke night. Every Friday without fail, Rey and Finn would meet their friends at the local pub: Maz’s Place.

          “Are you ready to go to Maz’s?” Rey asked. “We don’t have to go, we could just-“

          “Rey.”

          She sighed and studied his face now that he had put her down. She wasn’t going to be able to persuade Finn out of going unless she told him the truth.

          “It’s going to be weird, isn’t it? Maybe he’s not ready to see me and I…I just don’t want it to be awkward, okay?”

          Finn snickered. “Look,” his warm, comforting arm fell across her back and began dragging her along towards the direction of town. “Things might be a bit off at first, but you and Poe are still friends, yeah?”

          Rey thought for a moment. When she and Poe Dameron broke up, it was amicable, at least on her end, but she couldn’t help the lingering feeling of doubt that their relationship had meant more to Poe than it did to her. And didn’t that just make her feel worse? Any normal woman would feel sad about breaking off a one-year relationship, and if not sad, then happy because they were such a crap couple. But with her and Poe, she didn’t feel happy or sad, just a niggling sense of worry.

          Rey didn’t know how to answer Finn honestly, so she told a small white lie, one she hoped would grow true over time. “Of course, yeah. Definitely friends.”

 

┼┼┼

 

          When they reached Maz’s Place, the bar was near bursting with college students and townspeople ready to party. Amateur singers lined up at the D.J.’s booth, eager to pick a song that could earn them a free round at the bar. Rey’s friend Rose was among them, bouncing on the toes of her feet, as eager as ever to impress Finn.

          Rey didn’t feel like singing tonight, but when she saw Finn and Rose lock eyes from across the room, her spirits lifted a little. She waved him away with a wry smile, snickering as he patted her on the shoulder and skipped off to where Rose now spoke with tonight’s D.J.

          This was the part where Poe would chuckle in her ear and drape his arm across her shoulder to better guide her through the throngs of people to the booth in the corner. But tonight marked the first Friday she walked across the dance floor alone in nearly a year. It was a sobering thought even without the usual liquor in her veins.

          Rey looked over and around the heads and shoulders of dancers to the worn leather corner booth. The booth was the farthest from the bar and dance floor, therefore, the least popular amongst the bar’s patrons. But to Rey and her friends, it was a paradise all to themselves, one they’ve claimed nearly every Friday night for the past three years. Oddly enough, it was still empty.

          She tried scanning the crowd without looking like she was doing so, alone when everyone else seemed to be surrounded by friends.

          Poe was nowhere to be seen and BB wasn’t either. This was turning out so much worse than Rey had imagined. For Poe not to show up to karaoke night after their break up was one thing, but to convince their friend BB (whose name is still a mystery) to skip out too? The humiliation pierced at Rey’s heart deeper than she thought possible. After all, she was the one that broke up with him, right?

          The thought of sitting in paradise alone with no friends, no boyfriend, and no drink sounded less appealing by the second. Gods no, she refused to be so pathetic.

          Rey changed directions, walking to the bar where Maz Kanata herself served up drinks. As if the heavens heard her prayers, a spot opened just to the left of Maz, and she slid onto the barstool before another uni student could take it.

          Unfortunately for Rey, she had never been that coordinated. Her hasty momentum sent the barstool teetering sideways, one wooden leg lifting precariously from the grimy bar floor. Her hands shot out, scrambling with her fingernails to catch a hold onto the countertop. It was enough to keep her steady, and a weary sigh of relief slipped past her lips.

          Rey blinked open her eyes, unaware that she had closed them in fear of making an ass out of herself. She felt the wetness at her sleeve just before she saw it. She may have saved herself from falling in a crowded bar, but the glass of amber liquid to her left wasn’t so lucky, nor was her alcohol-stained shirt.

          “That was my drink.” A man’s voice, so deep, resonated from just behind her.

          Her cheeks began to burn in embarrassment even as Maz winked and threw a towel at her. She scrambled at the mess, trying to ignore the snickers of her peers and the man near vibrating with rage behind her.

          “I…I am so s-sorry,” she mumbled. Karaoke had finally begun, and the ill-timed music shamed her further. “I’ll buy you another.”

          He sighed loud enough to be heard over the screeching of the first contestant. “Forget it.”

          Rey’s temper spiked. She already felt like an idiot, did this jerk have to make apologizing more painful?

          She spun around, careful to put her foot on the ground first, but all she saw was the back of him. The crowd parted for him and it was easy to see why. He towered over the crowd as huge as he was, but she supposed the man’s sheer presence kept people from interfering as he stalked toward the bar’s rarely used back exit.

          “Are you alright, Rey?” Maz asked.

          The back door swung hypnotically on its hinges in the wake of the man’s brute force, but somehow Rey tore her eyes away albeit reluctantly.

          Maz was older, though no one knew her real age, and it was a comfort to be near her.

          Still, Rey smiled a little sheepishly.

          “Sorry about this,” she handed over the sopping towel and the man’s empty chipped glass. “I’ll pay for it.”

          Maz flicked ice-covered fingers at her. “Don’t worry about things like that, you’ll get wrinkles like mine.”

          “I love your wrinkles,” Rey mumbled good-naturedly.

          Maz rolled her eyes fondly before leaving Rey with a bottle of beer.

          Rey picked it up slowly, careful not to spill a drop, to sip at the bitter taste of loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: tags are subject to change throughout the story, and POV's might change.


End file.
